Joe Riggs vs. Louis Taylor
The first round began and they touched gloves. Riggs came out southpaw. The crowd chanted something. Oh 'Diesel.' Makes sense. Four thirty-five as Taylor landed a leg kick and a body kick, nearly caught. Riggs missed a high kick that was partially blocked. Four fifteen. Taylor landed a leg kick. 'Keep that left up.' Four minutes. Taylor landed a leg kick, Taylor stuffed a single to the clinch. Riggs kneed the body and Taylor replied with a right to the body. Three thirty-five. The crowd chanted 'Diesel.' Riggs kneed the body. Taylor got a good single to guard. Three fifteen. Riggs sort of gave the takedown away. Three minutes. Taylor missed a left hand. Riggs worked a high guard. Two thirty-five. Riggs landed a left from the bottom and another. Taylor stood out and let Riggs up. Two fifteen. Riggs missed a telegraphed Superman punch. Two minutes as Riggs missed an inside kick. Riggs was checking the distance. Taylor landed a leg kick and ate a straight left counter. One thirty-five. Taylor landed a leg kick and missed a body kick. Taylor landed a right hand. One fifteen. Riggs landed an inside kick. One minute as Taylor landed a checked leg kick. Riggs stepped forward with a straight left. Wow this fight is real. Thirty-five. Taylor missed a spinning back elbow. Taylor landed a leg kick as he ate a body kick. Riggs missed a flying knee to the clinch. Riggs kneed the body. Fifteen. Riggs stuffed a trip. Taylor kneed the body and stuffed a single and they broke. Riggs missed a high kick. The first round ended. Riggs was told that Taylor was tired. Taylor narrowly outstruck Riggs in that round. I'd give it to him 10-9, along with the takedown. The second round began. The ref called time. Taylor had forgotten his mouthpiece. Wow... Poorly handled. They touched gloves and continued. Four thirty-five. Taylor had a low stance. He was trying to bait Riggs in. Four fifteen as Riggs missed an inside kick. Riggs landed a leg kick. Riggs landed an inside kick with four minutes remaining. Riggs landed a Superman left punch, dodged the counter there. Three thirty-five. Riggs landed an inside kick. Taylor landed a leg kick. Nice head movement from Riggs. Taylor landed a counter uppercut inside. Three fifteen. Taylor landed a right to the body. Three minutes. Riggs stuffed a sloppy double. Taylor's hands were dropping. Riggs landed a left hand. Two thirty-five. Taylor missed a high kick. Taylor landed a left hook throwing looping haymakers. Great head movement. They clinched. Two fifteen remaining. 'Diesel' one guy chanted. Riggs stuffed a single. Two minutes. Other people joined the chant. 'Use the jab.' 'So far it's not a barnburner.' Riggs landed a counter straight left, stuffed a single to the clinch. One thirty as Taylor got a trip to half-guard. His corner pleaded with him to punish Riggs. Taylor landed a left elbow and another right one to the body. One fifteen. 'Right-side underhook, Joe!' One minute. Apparently Riggs is a hometown favorite. Thirty-five. Taylor nearly mounted. Fifteen. Lay and pray. Taylor landed a left hand. The second round ended. Taylor again very narrowly outstruck Riggs and didn't do much with the takedown. I'd score this round a draw. The third round began. Taylor came forward feinting and landed a checked leg kick, missed a high kick. Riggs landed an inside kick there. Four thirty. 'He's moving his feet first before his hands move.' Riggs missed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Taylor landed a leg kick. Four minutes as Taylor landed a side kick to the body. Riggs landed a right hook. He rocked Taylor with a big straight left even as Taylor himself landed a left hook. Riggs kneed the face stepping in and another to the neck. Taylor worked a single. Riggs was defending. Three thirty-five. Riggs got a trip to half-guard. Miletich thought Riggs was the best ground-and-pounder. Riggs landed five left hands. Three fifteen. Taylor was still hurt. 'That left hand exploded in Taylor's face.' Riggs had the crucifix from half-guard with three minutes and he was pounding. Eleven left hands as blood sprayed from Taylor's nose and Taylor tapped out.